


I Got You Babe

by nothingofnote



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingofnote/pseuds/nothingofnote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dipper and Mabel get stuck it's up to someone else to save the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Got You Babe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theonlytwin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonlytwin/gifts).



The first time it had been new. 

15th it was getting silly.

23rd - it was just boring.

The humans that inhabited the Mystery Shack were treating it like it was still the first time. The others however were getting bored of the same thing. There were only so many times you could watch the same scene play out over and over. Though the same could be said of how many things could be done to make it a little different before the clock struck midnight and everything was reset again.

Something had to be done.

So the next time the day reset a decision was made, and when Mabel woke up and looked to the end of the bed expecting to see Waddles still asleep as he had been (so many times before) when she had gone to sleep, she found herself asking: 

“Where’s Waddles?” 

Mabel realised that her best friend had vanished without a trace. What she didn’t know was that Gompers had also gone missing along with her pig. 

\---

Waddles had made it downstairs when he heard Mabel waking up. Things were already going differently that time around. Not that they hadn’t a few times before. There had been a few times Waddles had tried to be somewhere different or get in the way so something else had happened. Though they had all failed, a couple had seemed promising but when Waddles had opened his eyes the next day it was to find it was just the same day.

Soos had left the door open so getting out wasn’t a problem, on his way into the forest Waddles found Gompers, who decided he was going to come along with him. The goat was also aware of the day being repeated and had used more than one of them to get into the kitchen and eat all the cans he could again.

Together the two of them headed deeper into the forest than they’d been before. It didn’t take them long before they came across a group of gnomes. They seemed to be arguing over something between themselves. Waddles stopped and watched them. They seemed far too preoccupied in their own little battle to notice the pig and the goat. At least at first. It was when Gompers decided that he wanted a very specific branch that they heard the noise of the goat breaking through the bushes.

For all their arguing moments before they suddenly seemed to be able to cooperate when they noticed the intruders. Waddles looked at Gompers, who seemed to be out of the reach of the gnomes, at least for the moment, in the lower branches of a tree. Waddles ran off. Gompers would be okay where he was. Waddles couldn’t go hiding in trees and just as he expected instead of trying to get the goat out of the tree they came chasing after him.

Waddles kept running as fast as his legs would take him which was enough to go faster than the gnomes. Or so he thought. That was until there were suddenly more of them. He was surrounded. Waddles found himself running in a circle. Every way he turned there seemed to be more of them. Why couldn’t they be arguing again? He skidded to a halt in the middle.

Two of the gnomes staggered forwards, carrying between them something. After a muffled cry they turned it around to reveal wax Larry King’s head. He looked slightly dusty and one of his ears was partly off.

“I have waited so long to get my revenge.”

Waddles blinked at the head. He’d seen a lot of strange things since he’d been with Mabel, but a talking wax head? That was a new one. 

The wax head had been hiding in the air ducts of the Mystery Shack and biding his time. Until one of the waxing moons when he’d come across a shard of an amulet. Having no hands had significantly hampered his ability to do anything with it. This was why he’d enlisted the help of the gnomes, though he wished on countless occasions that he had some other alternative. Watching them scrap amongst themselves didn’t fill him with confidence that his somewhat dastardly scheme to get revenge and make sure it was a waxing moon forever was going to pay off.

Waddles realised that the wax head had been talking the entire time. It wasn’t Mabel so he’d not been paying attention. The wax head was not pleased about this. He made the gnomes bring him closer to the pig. There were two gnomes holding the head between them and a third holding the amulet shard. 

He was complaining about how shards never quite work as well as the whole thing, but he was making do with what he had. They turned him around so he could address the rest of the gnomes and explain how they were going to make an example of the pig that knew their plan.

It was at that point that Gompers came into view. Waddles wasn't sure exactly what happened at that point, it all became a scuffle and there was more running and chasing about. When it finally calmed down Waddles saw that the wax head was now stuck on Gompers horn. The shard of the amulet was on the ground. The gnomes in their confusion had abandoned it. 

Waddles made a run towards it. If he could get it then maybe it would mean an end to the day that wouldn’t. Unfortunately that was when Larry King’s head spotted what he was doing and shouted for the gnomes to attack. Waddles ran as fast as he could, one of the gnomes dived towards him and he skidded along to avoid getting caught. Though this did mean another gnome got to the shard before him, seeing the pig coming barrelling towards him he threw it in the air gave Waddles a second chance to grab the shard. 

This time he achieved his prize and grabbed the shard in his mouth, running back towards Gompers who before Waddles could do anything reached out grabbed the shard from him. A second later it was gone. The goat had eaten it. Waddles looked up at the wax head still stuck to the horn as he ranted at the two animals. The head was sure that the pig had done that on purpose. If Waddles had, then he didn’t make it known. He looked at Gompers before turning to head back home to the Mystery Shack.

Gompers started to follow Waddles back out of the forest but got distracted again by something he wanted to eat. At first he found he couldn’t make it through the bush to follow Waddles. He shook his head and tried again to go through. The second time he was able to and vanished off out of sight.

Stuck in the bush, wax Larry King’s head shouted for the gnomes to come back and not just leave him there.

\---

Waddles lay at the end of Mabel’s bed, closing his eyes and looking forwards to a nap. It had been a very busy day. Or days, depending on the way you looked at it. He was just about to fall asleep when he felt a blanket being put over him.

“Night Waddles.” She gave him a hug before moving back and going to sleep herself. 

Tomorrow would finally be a different day.


End file.
